a. Technical Field
Aspects of the disclosure relate generally to fishing equipment, and more particularly to maintaining the color, color pattern and iridescence to Spinnerbait fishing lures.
b. Technical Background
Salt water and fresh water spinnerbait fishing lures adapted to ensnare fish or other prey are known in the art. Spinnerbait fishing lures are a type of fishing lure equipped with at least one or more rotating blades. The rotation of the blade as the spinnerbait fishing lure is in motion produces vibrations and sound patterns in the water that mimics small fish or other prey. The angler can control the direction and action of the spinnerbait fishing lure with the use of a fishing rod and reel.